What Came Before: On Irk
by Invader ZaiFae
Summary: It's finished! Be amazed...and answer my poll at the end please!!
1. What did I do to deserve this?

Yeah, yeah…I haven't posted in a while.  That's because I've been writing this.  This is going to be good.  It's going to be a trilogy in the end, but that's not important right now.  This story is.

This story explains ZaiFae Luthuviel's (My fanchara) past.  She was just an ordinary Irken.  But things happened.  Yeah… This really develops her and explains how she came to Earth…that's always good to know.  Hmm…Anyway, just read it, okay?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"ZaiFae!"  The pointer slammed into the desk not an inch from my fingertips. "Pay attention!"  I sat quickly upright, and acted like I really had been paying attention.  When I looked up, I saw that he was returning to the front of the room.  I slouched down in my seat in the back of the room again.  I don't really like sitting in the back, but I have had no choice since I grew taller than anyone else in the class.

            We were learning about the general theory behind navigation on a foreign planet's surface.  You know what I'm talking about: marking landmarks and trails, using compasses, stuff like that. Today was just a review of what we had learned, so I really didn't need to pay attention.  I tended to absorb things like this without even trying.  

            We had a test planned for the next day, a practical one.  Our entire class was going to be transported to a nearby planet to test how much we had really learned.  Most of my fellow classmates were not looking forward to this trip, but I was.  I have always been good at this sort of thing.

            When I was sure my teacher was fully involved with answering one of the more nervous female's questions, I reached into the storage cavity in my desk and pulled out a small slip of paper.  I began to add to the small drawing on it.  The drawing was of one of our new Tallest, the Tallest Purple.  Like most Irken females my age, I had a crush on one of the Tallest.  The thing was, both of them were so young.  Usually, a new Tallest is selected only because the previous one died.  Both of these fine specimens, however, had actually grown taller than our old Tallest, and therefore, overthrew him.  The weirdest thing of it was that they both were exactly the same height.  It was unheard, except for vague myths of olden days.

            I didn't really like the other Tallest, Tallest Red.  He was too aggressive, too much like me when I lose me temper, which can be often.  Tallest Purple, though, he was so smart, so calm, and so cute! I mentally chastised myself.  I knew I had no chance.  Very few Irkens ever developed close personal relationships with another Irken.  It tends to take their minds off of their work, so they become distracted and make mistakes.  Mistakes are not tolerated, by anyone, so most Irkens are apt to shirk personal relationships.

            In fact, if I ever met the Tallest, (which was highly unlikely) they were more likely to see me as a threat than anything else!  My close friend Lyros always made these jokes about how the Tallest better look out, because I'm going to catch up to them.  I laughed when he said things like that, but deep down it scared me.  I never saw myself as politician material.  I'd be much more comfortable in the cockpit of a Voot Cruiser, scouting the universe for planets suitable for invasion.

The next day, our class assembled at one of the numerous spaceports around the planet.  Lyros and I were among the first to arrive, but the rest of our classmates were not far behind.  We boarded the swift transport and lifted from the planet's surface, heading towards Ionia.  Our instructor briefed us on the way there, telling us what sort of terrain we might encounter and the coordinates of the place we were attempting to reach as fast as we could.  We were also given compasses.  

            The trip to Ionia was not a long one.  Just after an hour and a half, we were there.  The pilot landed us on the surface of the planet, and we filed out.  Out instructor wished us good luck, before boarding the ship and lifting off again.  They were going to wait for us at the correct coordinates, so as soon as we found the ship again, we were finished. Lyros and I oriented ourselves and headed off into the gently rolling forested hills while the other students were still looking around and whispering nervously among themselves.

            An hour or so later, maybe more, and I was trekking alone through the woods.  Lyros and I had gone our separate ways after an argument about which was the correct way to go, up a steep hill, or along the bottom of it until it flattened out.  I had opted to go up, where Lyros was convinced it would actually save time to go around the hill.  I found that, even though it had looked steep, it wasn't that hard to climb and I had scaled it in less than 20 minutes.  I could no longer see Lyros, and neither saw nor heard any sign of another Irken anywhere near me.  I stopped for a moment, to get my bearings, and continued on in the direction that I thought was correct.  I walked for over twenty minutes before, climbing to the top of a relatively bare hill, I saw, on the next hill over, the transport ship, sitting in a clearing.  I cheered once before setting off down the hill.  

            The ship was farther than it seemed, of course.  To get to it I had to go down a hill, across a marshy ravine in the bottom, and up the next hill, which was more thickly forested than the other.  It wasn't too hard though, and I reached the clearing not fifteen minutes after I had seen it.

            My instructor was sitting in a portable chair just outside the ship, enjoying the sunshine.  I didn't blame him; we didn't get much sun on Irk, what with the pollution and all.  

            "Um, Instructor?" I said a minute later, not wanting to startle him, but wanting to let him know I was there, since he didn't seem to notice me. He looked up, surprised.  He stared at me for a moment, mouth slightly open.  Belatedly, I saluted to him, standing as rigidly as I could as I had been taught.  He got up, and, without a word, strode into the ship.  A few moments later, he re-emerged.  I saluted again.

            "ZaiFae," he said to me, "a speeder from Irk will be here shortly.  When it comes you are to board it, no questions asked." I opened my mouth to say something. "No questions asked, Invader-In-Training!" he repeated, before turning on one heel and striding back into the ship.

            "Y-yes, sir!" I managed to stammer before the door closed.  I sat down in his vacated chair. : What did I do wrong? :  I wondered, squishing down the panic I could feel beginning to grow inside me.  : Do they think I cheated or something? :  I sat for a few minutes, scuffing the dirt on the ground into small piles and sticking pine needles into them.  Just when I had a regular fort going, the promised speeder swooped in and set down in what little open space was left, blowing away my dust and dirt creation.  "Aw, there it goes!" I said sadly.  "Just when we were about to counterassault, too!  Stupid nukes."  The door was opened and the pilot inside beckoned for me to get in.  My feeling of dread resurfaced as I got up and climbed aboard.  I shut the door and strapped on the safety belt as the pilot lifted the ship from the planet's surface.  The ship was small, and very new.

            "We'll be to Irk in just over fifteen minutes," The pilot announced when we were clear of the planet.

            "Wow!" I said, astonished.  "This thing is damn fast!"  The pilot smiled at me.

            "Newest model," he replied. "In fact, new technology, too.  There are only about ten or so in existence so far, and I got one."  I nodded.  He must have been a really, really good pilot to get a new model ship so soon after they were invented.  "So," he started conversationally a minute later, "any idea what is going on here?"

            "Nope," I said earnestly, taking a deep breath to quell my panic.

            "All I know is that your instructor called and asked for the fasted ship available to come and pick someone up.  I was free, so I was sent.  Dunno what the emergency is though," he said with a shrug as he turned back to his instruments.

            "Me neither," I said softly to myself.  I stared off into the void of space and spaced out, lost in the beauty of the stars.  Not soon after that, Irk came into view, and I had the privilege of seeing the Massive, the personal ship of the Tallest, orbiting the planet, surrounded by the Irken Armada.  The pilot swerved towards the huge ship.

            "Whoa," I said in surprise, "where are you going?"

            "They told me to take you here," the pilot announced.

            "Who?" I asked, but he didn't answer me, as he had to turn his attention to docking his ship.  To Irkens in guard uniforms were waiting at the exit from the hanger.  I hesitantly left the ship.  They immediately came in the room.

            "Follow us please," one of them said.  I had no choice, as they positioned themselves on either side of me. They led me up an elevator and down a hall.  I tried not to think about what might happen to me.  They stopped at one of the doors lining the hallway.  One of them palmed the door open and the other escorted me inside.  Then they both left.

            There was a small chair in the room, which I sat down on with a sigh.  None of this bode well.  My instructor surprised to see me at the finishing point, then sending me back to Irk was bad enough.  But coming to the Massive instead of landing on the planet's surface.  That wasn't good!  I must have majorly screwed up somewhere along the line.  I began to run through the possibilities in my mind.  Had someone found out about that…no, I had covered that one up too well.  I snickered to myself, remembering the childish dare I had been forced into by Lyros: sneak into the teacher's lounge and plant a bomb.  That had been at the beginning of my third year of training to be an Invader, and the males in my age group had said that if I wanted to hang out with them, I had to do something to prove myself worthy.  I was willing to.  Most Irken females are ridiculously boring, so I had crafted this little device and stuck it under a chair.  The most if was supposed to do was make noise and give off a little puff of smoke, more to scare anyone in the room than anything.  It had blown up half the building. I didn't think anyone found out about that though because I had planted the little thing in the dead of night.  Maybe someone had found out about the lavatory incident…or the speeder thing…or that mint fiasco…

            I was beginning to worry.  I had been sitting in the room for ten minutes, and my mind kept dredging up ancient pranks that I was going to be punished for.  That didn't make sense, though…none of my pranks had ever injured anyone…seriously.  And none of them warranted being brought in front of anyone of higher authority than the headmistress of my Academy.  So…it was some sort of academic misdemeanor.  I…I didn't know.  My mind drew a blank and I began to panic.  I had to have done something completely horrible to end up here. I …

            The sounds of a minor argument broke out behind the door opposite the one I had entered through.  I could hear two voices bickering, and suddenly the door opened.  An Irken was pushed into the room. I gasped, and jumped out of the chair so fast it fell over.  I saluted as the Irken straightened up.  I was in the presence of Almighty Tallest Purple!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ooo, cool!  Purple!  Yay!!  Whoa, I am so confused right now…*blink blink*  Yeah.

Read and Review, please?  I wanna know what ppl think of what I consider my best writing yet.  *Blink*  Oh yeah!  I don't own Irkens!  I don't own the Tallest, or the Massive, or anything like that…I do own ZaiFae, though.  I like her.  She's kool.  

Okay, um, I'm going to sleep now…my brain hurts…


	2. I'm doing what?

Okay, I probably should wait until I get some reviews to post another chapter, but I'm going to post this entire story whether people want me to or not.  You see, it's already written.  It just needs to be typed.  Yeah…here's the chapter…enjoy:

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

He stood up straight, cleared his throat, and looked at me.  I maintained my pose of alertness.  He looked me up and down for a moment before speaking.

            "I assume you are Invader-In-Training ZaiFae Luthuviel," he said.  It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.  "Do you have any idea why you are here?" He asked me. I shook my head.  I didn't trust myself to speak.  My throat was tight; my heart was going at about a million miles an hour, and my knees were shaking so hard I would have been surprised if he couldn't hear them.  "At ease, Invader-In-Training," he said. "You may take a seat."

            "Thank you my Tallest," I said gracefully.  I hurriedly righted the chair before sinking down into it.  He looked at me again.

            "You, ZaiFae," he started, "have just taken your field test in planetary surface navigation, correct?"

            "Yes, sir," I said.

            "And you were the first to complete the test and arrive at the final destination, correct?" he asked.

            "As far as I could tell, yes, sir," I answered.

            "Do you have any idea how long it took for you to complete this test?" he asked me.

            "No, sir, I do not," I answered truthfully.

            "Two and a half hours," he told me.  My eyes widened and my jaw dropped with shock.  "Only one other Irken," he continued, "has ever completed the test faster.  It took him slightly less than two hours.  The closest another Irken has come, since you, that is, has been three and a half hours.  Females never even come close, the fastest averaging around four hours.  Do you know who he is?  The Irken who managed to complete the test in only two hours?" Of course I knew, but I didn't answer.  "He is now my co-ruler, your Almighty Tallest Red."  As he said this, Tallest Red entered the room.

            "Hi," he said.  Tallest Purple glanced at him before shaking his head and looking back at me.

            "Your instructor, Haujran, has been reporting your progress in the class to us ever since you outgrew the rest of your classmates," he informed me.  "Apparently, you never pay attention in class, but manage to somehow absorb everything he teaches you."  I was bewildered.  Where was this going?  "And," he continued, "you seem to have a passion for learning, but not in a classroom environment.  You ignore your instructor in class, pretend like you don't care, but he will come across you reading higher lever textbooks or old journals written by long dead intergalactic explorers.  You tease other females of your age group, but do not pick on Irkens shorter or less intelligent than you.  You seem to have a mind for gadgets, judging by some of the devices found at the scene of minor crimes deemed pranks that your instructor assures us could not have been made by any but a select few of the students under his care." Hmm.  So they did find out about those…  "This puzzles him and, quite frankly, intrigues us.  So, since he has been having trouble…controlling you, per se, in his class, he has suggested and alternate method of instruction that may be more suitable for someone of your assumed intelligence."  I looked expectantly at the Tallest.  

            "We're going to teach you stuff now!" Tallest Red said.

            "Thanks for ruining my big moment!" Tallest Purple said accusingly. 

            "Well, I'm sorry," Tallest Red retorted.  "You looked like you weren't going to say anything."  Tallest Purple just sighed.  He looked at me, and I sat up in my seat, unsure of how to reply.  

            "It's true," he said to me.  "Haujran suggested personal instruction with some more -accredited, shall we say?- teachers.  He believed that not only would it improve your behavior, but maybe make you consider looking towards a profession where your talents may be more suited than invading."  

            "I never wanted to be an Invader!" I blurted out without thinking.  "I wanted to be an explorer!"  The Tallest stared at me.  

            "Right…" Tallest Red said.  "That's nice.  Listen, we have other important things to do today, so just go and get whatever stuff you might have from your bunk and bring it up here, okay?"  I nodded, too in shock to do more than that.  Tallest Purple beckoned for me to get up and follow him out of the room.

            "Come on," he said.  "I'm going to take you to the planet's surface.  I really shouldn't be, but I want to make sure no one tries to stop you.  Not many people know of this decision yet."  He began to glide down the hall, and I hurried after him.  Those little hover things really move fast.  I was amazed to see that, as I walked, I came up past the Tallest's waist.  If he wasn't hovering, I probably would reach his shoulder.  That realization nearly stopped me in my tracks.  Not even the Tallests' advisors were that tall!  I nearly missed it as the Tallest passed through a door off to the left, but managed to get through the door before it closed.  Before me was a small craft like the one I had been taken to the Massive in.  I climbed up into it at the Tallest's direction, and settled in for the quick drop to the planet's surface.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Someone just pointed it out to me that when I said, "I'm going to post this entire story whether people want me to or not," I may have given the impression that I don't want reviews.  This isn't true!!  They help my self-esteem, which is low at the moment, because as of right now, 3:15 pm on March 9, 2003, I haven't gotten reviews…oh well…

Disclaimer: The general concept of Irk, Irkens, the Tallest, and the Massive belong to Jhonen Vasquez.  Elaborations on what is presented in the show were created mostly by me, but were probably influenced by all you people's fiction.  Any Irkens other than the ones in the shows I made up.  They're mine….yeah…

Review now, please?


	3. Later, my friend

Hi people!  Look!  It's another chapter!  Yeah…thanks to everyone for reviewing!!  Of course, everyone means three people…and one of them is my boyfriend…(Thanks Connor!  Luv ya lots!)

And to answer your question, Peplos Kore, this takes place before Impending Doom 1.  that would have been cleared up in the epilogue, but that's still like eight chapters away so…

Anyway, here's the new chapter…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I walked quickly down one of the halls in my Student Dormitory.  I had already gathered up my very few possessions into a bag, and was hurrying back to the small ship where my Tallest waited.  I didn't have many things, just a few books, the small amount of monies I had left over after buying the books, a few framed photos of Lyros and I, and a spare change of clothing.  I didn't really feel like being seen, so I walked as quietly as I could.  I heard the clicking footfalls of another Irken approaching, so I put my head down and sped up.  As I passed him, he reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

            "ZaiFae?" he asked.  "Is that you?"  I looked up.

            "Lyros!" I said happily.

            "ZaiFae, where were you?" he asked.  I could tell he had been worried.  "We got back, all of us, and you weren't there!  Then the instructor gave the command to return to the planet and you weren't there yet.  I was freaking out!"

            "Lyros," I said.  "I got back early.  Really…early.  It only took me…like…two and a half hours.  I got sent back to Irk.  I-"

            "Two and a half hours!" Lyros exclaimed.  "I took me nearly four, and I was back first!  By the Mother of Irk, how did you-?"

            "Lyros!" I said, grabbing his shoulders.  "The Tallest…I…I met the Tallest!  They took me on as…as a pupil!  Their pupil!  It's insane!  I've never heard of anything like this!"  His eyes grew wide.

            "Who cares if anyone's heard of it?" he said.  "They're the Tallest.  They're right!  But…does this mean you won't be living down here anymore?"

            "I guess so…" I said slowly.  "I would have to be on the Massive to learn anything, wouldn't I?"

            "Yeah…" he replied.  "I guess…  Will you ever come back though?  Come to see me?"

            "I can try," I said.  "I don't know when I'll get time off, but…hey, you never know, do you?"

            "You probably have to go now, don't you?" he asked sadly.  I nodded.  "Okay.  Bye."  He turned and walked off.  I stared after him for a moment before turning and going towards where the Tallest Purple was waiting for me.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Yeah…that was short…really short.  Oh well!  Hope it's good!

Review this pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!


	4. New Things to Wear

Since this chapter is so short, I'm going to upload two in a row.  I hope that's all right…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"You need a new wardrobe," Tallest Red told me, looking me up and down.   He was circling around me, around and around and around and around…

            Tallest Purple stood in the corned, watching his partner.  We were in my new suite of rooms.  Well, not really a suite, more a bedroom with a desk and an attached bathing room. "You can't wear the standard student uniform anymore, because you're above them in rank," he said thoughtfully.

            "Yeah," Tallest Red agreed.  "We need to find something new for you, something that says, 'Hey, I'm a student to the Tallest.  Don't forget that!'" He stopped, and tilted his head from side to side, squinting first one eye then the other.

            "I've got it!" Tallest Purple exclaimed with a snap of his fingers.  He quickly left the room and returned a few moments later, holding up what I took at first to be robes like his and Tallest Red's.  Looking closer, though, I saw that they were slightly different.  Less aggressive looking, the colors were paler than the ones the Tallest wore.  The color scheme consisted of a muted pink, pale pink, red and white.  The whole thing looked more rounded, more suited to a female Irken's body.  "This," he said, brandishing it, "is what one of the previous-"

            "And shorter!" Tallest Red interrupted.

            "-Tallest wore," he finished.  "I'm not sure why they insisted we keep these, but I guess they do come in handy.  Each Tallest tends to redesign the robes a little bit, so that's why they look different."  I nodded.  "There are a couple of these," he continued, "so if they fit, you can have them, and we can have more made if you need them."  He laid the outfit on my bed.  He then took Tallest Red by the arm and pulled him out of my room into the hallway, leaving me alone.

            I stripped out of my beaten old student uniform, tossing it distastefully in the corner.  I had always hated those uniforms.  I picked up the outfit Tallest Purple had left, and noticed that it actually consisted of several pieces.  It was easy enough to figure out how they fit together, so I put them on.  The upper part, the chest guard and the arm guards were kind of hard, like armors, but the rest was like a fine skirt, and very comfortable.  It fit beautifully, and the pale reds and pinks looked good on me.  I looked in the mirror, gently smoothing my boxily curled antennae back.  

            I placed my palm on the pad that opened the door, and walked elegantly out, impersonating a model at a fashion show.  The Tallsets were waiting outside for me.  Tallest Purple smiled warmly, approvingly at me, and while Tallest Red smiled, it was…a little more than warm and friendly.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I hope the next one's longer.  It should be, but I can't remember.  Guess I'll find out in a minute.


	5. The Library

This one's longer!  That's good…very good.  Yeah…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The Tallest set out my schedule the next day.  I was to spend mornings with them, alternating between the Tallest Red and the Tallest Purple.  Tallest Red was going to teach me more physical things, such as hand-to-hand combat strategies, intelligence gathering techniques, and weapons training, whereas Tallest Purple was to be in charge of the more academic things, i.e. sciences, mathematics, literature, etc.  I was to have the afternoons free, and every seventh day also.  Lessons did not start immediately though.  The first week I spent on the Massive I spent basically learning my way around.  The Tallest showed me where everything was, from the cafeteria to the gym, even if I wasn't to have access to all the things.  I met their chief advisors and the heads of the military, and was introduced to the pilot of the ship.  

            My quarters were part of a series of rooms, which connected to the Tallests' living quarters.  Their quarters were more spacious than mine, of course, but I could reach Tallest Purple's Rooms just by walking through a short passage.  Tallest Red's rooms were on the other side of that.  At the end of my first week on the Massive, I was quite bored, and was looking forward to my first lesson with Tallest Purple tomorrow.   

The first week I spent with the Tallest seemed very easy to me, but I guess they were just testing me out, seeing how good I really was.  When Tallest Red found me of sound body, and Tallest Purple of sound mind, the lessons got harder and I was pushed faster than I ever had been before…and I loved it!  

A few months later: 

It was a rest day for me, and I was once again bored.  I was lounging on my bed, rereading a book that I had read so many times before I could probably recite it from memory, but I didn't really have anything better, so… 

            I lay on my bed, totally relaxed and absorbed in the book.  I giggled at the funny parts, sighed over that stupid little short man's stupid decisions, (stupid person!) and laughed out loud when the old dude fell into the abyss. (Three guesses as to what I'm reading!)  I was probably about half way through the story when I heard a gentle knocking at my door.

            "Come in," I said, sitting up and setting aside my book.  The door slid into the wall, and Tallest Purple stepped into my room.  I struggled to stand up and salute, but my blanket insisted upon wrapping around my legs and staying there.

            "At ease, ZaiFae," he said with a laugh.  "I can't speak for Tallest Red, but I no longer find it necessary for you to do that anytime I come into your presence."

            "Yes, sir," I said, finally managing to get the blanket off me.  "I thought you and Tallest Red were attending a conference today."

            "We were supposed to, but the Planet Jackers canceled at the last minute," he explained.  

            "I see," I said.  I didn't.

            "Anyway," Tallest Purple continued.  "I wanted to know, are you planning to do anything today?"  Dumb question.  What could I do, play sports by myself in the gymnasium?

            "I wasn't planning on doing anything my Tallest," I said.  "I was probably just going to read."  I held up my book as evidence.

            "That's a ratty looking book," Tallest Purple commented.  

            "Well, I read it all the time," I said.  "I'm surprised it has stayed together this long."

            "Don't you get tired of reading it?" he asked me.

            "Heck yes," I said with a nod.  "But it's not like I have anything else to read."  

            "Didn't you know there was a library on the Massive?" he asked incredulously.

            "I had no idea," I admitted.

            "Well come on!" he said, taking my hand and pulling me off the bed.  "I'll show you where it is."

            "Thank you, my Tallest!"  I said happily.  

            "It's really no problem," he replied.  "I'm just glad to finally have some one else on this ship who is willing to read for pleasure!" 

The library was expansive, and encompassed so much literature, both fiction and non, that Tallest Purple and I spent all the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon in there reading.  The Tallest was called away later on to see to some business concerning an uprising on Foodcourtia.  He gave me leave to remain in the library as long as I wanted to, but I felt uncomfortable sitting in there alone so I took the book I was reading along with a few others on the same topic and left.

            Later that night, I was sitting in my room reading when there came again a knock on my door.

            "Come in," I called amiably.  The door slid open and Tallest Purple was, once again, standing there.  "Hello, my Tallest," I said.     

            "ZaiFae," he said with a nod, stepping over the threshold and into my room.  "I take it you enjoyed the library?"

            "Oh yes, My Tallest, very much," I said.  "Thank you once again for showing me that."

            "I was glad to," he said with a small smile.  "It's the one place I can go and not have to worry about Red bothering me unless it's absolutely necessary."  He chuckled.  "Well," he said after a pause, "I must be going now."

            "Good evening my Tallest," I said politely as he walked out.  He paused at the door.

            "There's no need to call me that, ZaiFae," he said gently.  "You can call me Purple…though I would advise using the title in the presence of others."

            "Yes, my…Purple."  I smiled as he walked out.  Internally though, I was floored.  Being told by my Tallest that I didn't have to use his title was like being admitted into his "inner circle," which, as far as I knew, consisted of him and Tallest Red.  I was beginning to feel more and more at home here every day.  I sighed as my heart rate returned to normal.  Stupid heart, always going off the charts whenever Purple was around.  I had thought, you know, that being around the Tallest so much would show me facets of his personality that weren't favorable or something, and my crush on him would go away, but no, it got worse.  I was totally convinced that he was the most perfect male specimen of an Irken ever.  Great.  That's not good for me, because it is really hard to concentrate on learning the things he's trying to teach while I'm spending the whole time staring at him.  Good thing I did not have a crush on Tallest Red also, or I would've been totally screwed over.

            I closed my book and lay down on the bed.  I really should have been going to sleep, but I had that report due for Tallest Red in a few days…ah well.  I can put it off another day…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ooo…someone's got a crush!  Wait, that's plainly stated in the text.  Oh well…

Ok, I'm going to beg for reviews now.  Please review this, people.  It breaks my fragile little heart when no one reviews, and then I think no one like it, and then I don't wanna post any more, and then…well, I'm not sure what would happen after that.  If you don't wanna know either, leave a review.  Even if you hate it!  I don't mind!!


	6. Cafeteria Confrontation

Yay!!  New chapter!!  Woo!  Okay, something develops between Purple and ZaiFae…what is it?  What is it??  Read to find out!!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I wandered into the main cafeteria on the Massive.  It was very late at night, and I had been an idiot.  I had put my report off until the last minute.  Most of the Irkens on the Massive were asleep, except for a handful of guards and the Tallest themselves.  They were at a meeting with a race called the Dae-uial who wanted to rent Conventia and had demanded to see them today…or something like that.  

            I walked over to a vending machine and pushed a credit chip into the slot, pressed a button, and took the bottle over to a table near the wall.  I set down my book and laptop computer and opened it up.  I twisted the cap off the bottle and grimaced as the fizz spilled out over the top and onto my fingers.  I licked it off, and opened the book, flipping through it to find the right spot.  The book was entitled A Comprehensive Account of Every War Involving Irkens, the Reasons for it, the Outcome, and Factors Influencing the Outcome, and Tallest Red wanted me to write a report on one of the many wars in Irken history.  I had chosen the war that secured Callnowia for us, because that one had happened relatively recently and I knew about it.  Also, it was one of the shortest chapters in the book.  What?  I may be smart, but that doesn't mean I won't shirk work wherever I can.  Geez. 

            I re-read the chapter again before setting to work on the report.  I typed quickly, my fingers flying over the keyboard with little clicky noises.  

"Done!" I said triumphantly nearly two hours later.  I saved the report onto a disk to give to the Tallest when I saw him next.  My stomach rumbled loudly then, reminding me of my neglect of it over the past hours.  I got up and got some chips before seating myself again.  I sighed.  Just a little reading in The Palaeobiology Book of Irk, and I would be done for the night.  I turned idly through the pages skimming the text and not really reading it.  It was a food thing palaeobiology is one of my interests, or I would have slammed the book shut right then and quit.  It was so boring!  

 Suddenly, there was a weight on the end of the bench.  I felt an arm slip around my waist, and jumped when a voice whispered in my ear, "Now what's a pretty young thing like you doing all alone in a place like this so late at night?"  I started, but relaxed as I recognized Purple's voice.

"Doing the work you assigned me," I replied, pushing him away.  "What are you doing here?  It's so late!"

"Tell me about it," he said wearily.  "If I don't get to bed soon, I'll be so tired tomorrow I probably won't be able to concentrate on anything!  You won't be either, judging by the way you look right now."

"Don't tell me you just got out of your meeting?" I exclaimed.

"I did," he said with a huge yawn.  "Those damn Dae-uial wanted to rent Conventia for, like, a week, but flat out refused to pay the price we were asking."

"No!" I said in exaggerated disgust.

"Yes!" he said with a laugh.  "Red finally managed to argue them back up to a reasonable price, but I was afraid he was going to shoot one of them before the end.  Hell!  I was afraid he was going to shoot me.  You know how he can get when things don't go his way."  I nodded. "I am so exhausted right now," he added.

"Aw, poor little Irken," I cooed.  "It sounds like you need a massage."

"Please?" he asked, looking up at me.

 "Um," I started.  "I guess I could try…I'm not really all that great at that kind of stuff though.  And I won't be able to finish reading this."  I waved the book at him.  He pushed it down.

"Doesn't bother me any," he said, so I dumped the book into his arms.  

"Carry that," I said, putting my other one on top of it. I closed up my laptop, and we walked together to my room.  I palmed the door open and put my laptop on the desk inside, and Purple placed the two books next to it.  Then I got up on my bed and tucked my long legs underneath me, motioning to him to get up on the bed in front of me.  He did so, removing his chest armor piece and dropping it on the floor at the foot of my bed.

My heart skipped a beat.  For an intellectual, he was quite fit.  I tentatively put my hands out and began to knead his shoulders, smoothing out the knots of muscle.  I moved down his shoulders to his neck, and then down his back.  He moved around under my hands, not evading my touch, but guiding my hands to sore and tense spots.

"Oh, that feels so good," he moaned.

"I'm sure it does," I murmured back, continuing the massage.  When I finished, I pulled him back onto the bed and seated my self in his lap.

"My turn!" I said happily.

"You're squishing my legs," he replied.  I immediately jumped off him and while he was repositioning himself, I removed my chest piece, laying the armor on the floor next to his.  I had on the equivalent of an Irken bra, for, while some races have quite impressive busts, Irken breasts are quite small, and hardly visible, even under tight clothing.  (I'm sure you didn't need to know that, but you heard it anyway.  ^.^)

I sat down in front of Purple and he began to awkwardly rub my back.

"I'm not very good at this, you know," he said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was blushing.

"It's okay," I said.  "I don't mind."  He rubbed my back and shoulder's a little bit, (he wasn't that bad, really,) before beginning to run his fingertips up and down my sides.

"Hey!" I said, batting at his hands.  "That tickles!"

"Good," he replied, and began to tickle me in earnest.  I tried to get away from him, but he is stronger that he looks for such a skinny guy, and he held me tight in his lap, tickling even harder. 

"Hey," I said, trying to push his hands away.  "Stop it…that…tickles really bad…oh geez!  Come on!  Stop!  I'm not…kidding…" Of course, my attempts to curb his tickling only encouraged him to do it harder, and by now I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.  I started to kick at his legs, and he got the hint and laid off.  I lay limp in his arms, trying to get my breath back.  

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, a worried look on his face.

"I…I'm fine," I gasped.  "I…just…need to…get my breath back."

"Heh." He laughed a little.  "Sorry 'bout that," he said sheepishly.  I shrugged, and lay back on my bed.  After a minute, he lay down beside me and gently gathered me up into his arms.  I relaxed into his embrace.  He reached up and tentatively ran a finger along my right antenna.  I gasped.  The sensation was like a tingle of electricity all along my antenna, and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.  He did it again, and I shuddered.

I groped for words to describe what I was feeling, and couldn't find any.  My left hand sought for his, and our fingers intertwined.  I arched my back in ecstasy as he drew his fingers along both of my antennae.

Those were probably the best moments of my life, lying there in the arms of the one I had adored from afar for so long.  He continued to stroke my antennae, but more gently than before.  He knew the effect it had on me.  I could have lain like that forever, but slowly his fingers faltered, and I knew he was falling asleep.  I blinked my eyes closed, and we fell asleep like that, I still embraced in his arms. 

A gentle knocking awakened me the next morning, and I sat up.  Purple was on the other side of the bed, sleeping peacefully, one hand pillowing his head.  A voice that nearly stooped my heart spoke form the other side of the door that led to the hall that led to Purple's room.  

"Hello? ZaiFae?  Are you awake in there?"  It was Tallest Red!  I started to panic.  He couldn't find Purple here…in my bed!  Luckily, Purple woke up right then, and saved the both of us from an embarrassing and awkward situation.  When he realized Red was at the door, he hopped out of my bed and quickly found and put on his chest plate, handing me mine to do the same.  He walked over to the door, and I had the good sense to at least get out of bed and pull the top cover over it before Purple opened the door.

"Red," he said, barring the doorway with his arms.  "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, actually," Tallest Red said before asking suspiciously, "What are you doing in here?"

"I had a question about the reading Tallest Purple assigned me," I said quickly.  "He was just clarifying something for me."

"Right," The Tallest replied.  You could tell he couldn't believe me though.  He kept staring suspiciously between me and Purple, and there was a strange glint in his eyes.

"C'mon, Red," Purple said, breaking the silence.  He took the other Tallest by the arm and led him down the hall.  "You said you wanted to talk to me…" and he gestured for Tallest Red to precede him into the next room.  He turned and looked back at me.

"Thanks," I mouthed.

"No problem," he mouthed back before closing the door.  My door closed on it's own a minute later, and I sat on my bed staring at it.  I hugged the memory of last night to myself, savoring it quietly.  This changed my entire perspective of Purple, though, for before I had thought he regarded me as nothing more than a student, someone to teach things to.  I had thought that my crush on him was childish, and would never amount to anything.  Boy, was I wrong.

And I have never been so happy to be wrong in my entire life.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

*Sniff*  Roguie died!!  Waaahhhhh!  *Sobs*  Sorry 'bout that.  My pet mouse just died, and…and…*Sobs again* 

*Gasp gasp*  Could you people review??  Please?  I've only gotten four reviews so far!!  (Thanx to Kid Buu, HappyGlow, Peplos Kore, and Sakura!!  Keep reviewing…please?)  I mean, even if you hate it, review.  Come on!!  Flame me!!  Flame me!!  You know you want to!!!!!

ZaiFae: Great…her brain snapped.  Thanks a lot, people.  Stupid dead mouse….made her go insane…*Walks off muttering* 


	7. The Plot Thickens

Ah, another update…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

~* Six months later *~

Click. Click. Click. Click.  My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as I walked to the gymnasium.  I had Batik staff practice again.  I palmed open the door and stepped into the changing room.  I pulled off the skirt portion of my outfit and exchanged it for a pair of pants. I crossed to a tall metal cabinet, pulled open the doors, and removed a staff from the rack inside.  I ran my hands over the polished wood of the weapon, and tugged at the cloth-wrapped handgrips to make sure the bands were secure.  I ran one finger along the blade, testing its sharpness, and trailed the ribbons tied at the base of the blade through my fingers.

            "Perfect," I whispered, holding the Batik in one hand and walking through the door and unto the brightly illuminated sands of the practice ring.  Tallest Red was waiting for me.  He too had opted for pants, and had removed his hover belt.  I approached him to about ten feet, before stopping and bowing.  He bowed in return, and we both assumed a fighting stance.

            "Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

            "Of course," I replied.  Almost faster than I could see, he had whipped his staff around and was swinging it just above the sand towards my ankles.  I jumped over it, and brought my own staff over my head and down towards him.  His flew up and blocked mine, before pushing it aside and coming towards me.  I jumped back, ducked under his next swinging blow before dodging around behind him and swinging my staff towards his back.  He spun and stepped back.  We continued to exchange blows, we were evenly matched, but he swung his staff in an unexpected direction and knocked me off my feet.  I hit the sand hard, and he dropped on top of me.  That was odd.  Something was wrong here.  I looked up into his eyes and saw a malicious gleam there.  A slight smile played on his lips.

            I shuddered, and drew my legs up underneath me.  I kicked upward as hard as I could.  The Tallest flew off me and skidded, sprawling, to a stop in the sand a dozen feet away.  I jumped up and snatched his Batik out of the sand, before advancing menacingly on him and pinning him to the sand with a blade.

            "I believe, by the rules of the game," I said, "I win."

            "Not if I can help it," he said with a smirk.  He reached up and wrenched the staff from my grip, before using it to knock me off him.  I flipped and managed to right my self and land on my feet, holding my staff in front of me in a defensive position.  He came at me and swung it as hard as he could.  It slammed into my side and I became airborne.  I hit the sand, bounced into the air, hit again, and rolled.  He came toward me.  I jumped up and dove between his legs, heaving upward to send him sprawling.  He rolled over and swung his staff into my ankles, knocking me down.  He jumped up, and swung his staff up.  I rolled, and the blade buried itself halfway into the sand where my head had been.

            "You're lucky I rolled," I said.  "I could have been killed."

            "I know."  

            "Oh, that's it!"  I jumped up and, gripping my staff in both hands, swung it as hard and fast as I could at him.  I nailed him in the hip, and he spun and fell.  I used the end of my staff to knock his out of his hands.  I slipped behind him, pushed him down in the sand.

            "I win," I said firmly.  He nodded.  "That's what I thought," I added.  I let him get up, and bowed to him once again before turning and walking off.  As I entered the locker room, I heard a door open out in the practice ring.  I lingered in the practice room doorway, and watched as Purple crossed the floor to where Tallest Red was leaning on his staff.

            "That was great," he said.

            "No…it…wasn't," Tallest Red panted.  "She beat me…I haven't been beaten in years!"

            "I know," Purple replied.  "That's why it was great."  Tallest Red glared at him.

            "I need to talk to you tonight," he said, adding after a pause, "alone.  In my room."  He shot a glance at the doorway; I ducked out of sight, before turning and walking out.  I walked over to the cabinet, pulled the door open, and found one of the polishing cloths in the back.  I put some of the polish on it and began to clean off my staff.  Purple walked in.  

            "Hi," I said.

            "Yeah," he replied.

            "You sound depressed," I said.

            "Huh?  Oh no…I guess I'm just distracted."

            "Something wrong?"

            "No…not really.  I…I saw your little skirmish thing."

            I snickered.  "What'd you think?"

            He shook his head.  "I think Red needed that.  No one has either dared to or been able to beat him at Batik fighting. Or any other type of physical combat, for that matter."

            "Wow," I said.  "I don't know whether to be proud or afraid for my life."          "Afraid for your life…believe me," Purple said.  "You know how 'well' he takes defeat."

            "Yeah…"

            "I need to go," Purple said a moment later.  He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out.

            "Bye," I said belatedly.

            I went back to my room…but didn't really have anything to do, so I decided to…um…test out some of the things I had learned so far.  I snuck down to one of the lower levels of the Massive, where there was a technical workshop.  I slipped in.  There were a few Irkens in there, working on different projects.  I walked into a storeroom in the back and rummaged around in some boxes.  Finally I found what I was looking for:  a tiny, remote spy camera.  I pocketed the miniscule piece of equipment and a control program too.  I walked out, and no one asked me any questions…being tall can have an advantage.  I hurried back upstairs, and went into my room.  I installed the control program into my computer, and, after a few test flights of the little thing, I released it into the Tallest Red's room.  I checked the video feed transmitted from the camera.  Crystal clear.  Excellent.  I sat back to wait. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sakura, thank you for the mousey sympathy.  *Sniffles*  Rogue…Ah well, I'm over it!

Um…yeah…review!!!  Please?  Or I'll stab you with…*Looks around*  …a ruler!  Yeah!  So…review!

Oh, and Adam?  I know who you are…so…just read it next time before you review?  *Laughs*  Gotta love the kid…


	8. Caught!

I'm back, and my computer's fixed!!!!  (It was dead before, but not anymore!)  I've finished typing this whole thing, and after this, there're only five more chapters!!  Woot!!

Hmm…uh…oh yeah!  Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far, 'specially you, Sakura!  You all make me feel happy inside.  And no ruler stabbings!!  Yeah!  So, um…read the chapter!!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

*Later that night*

I was lounging on my bed, waiting for something to happen.  I had already beaten roughly all 27 games on my computer, and really didn't feel like reading (Gasp!) and I was becoming quite bored.  I started to drift off, despite my unwillingness to do so.  A voice coming over the camera feed aroused me.  I jumped to my computer seat.  

            "What do you want, Red?" I heard Purple demand as he came on the screen.  

            "I need to talk to you," the Tallest replied smoothly.  "Sit down."  Purple carefully lowered himself into a chair.  Red pulled another chair over, and sat down himself.  "It's ZaiFae," he said, and I detected a hint of anger in his voice.

            "What about her?" Purple asked guardedly.  

            "I know you like her," Tallest Red said.  "In fact, I know you more than like her, but she is no longer an asset to our rule.  She is a threat."

            "How?!" Purple interrupted. 

            "Have you seen how tall she is?" he asked, getting angrier.  "She is almost as tall as me and you!  I mean, you can't really tell, but I guarantee you that if we stood on flat ground with her, the difference in height would be minimal.  I mean, if she grows any more, she could overthrow us as Tallest!  Overthrow us!!"  Purple sank back in his chair.

            "I know, I know," he said with a sigh.  "I had just hoped that, you know, she wouldn't grow anymore.  I mean, she knows so much and learns so fast!  It's a joy to teach her! And…I think she likes me too…"

            "Well guess what," Red said, his voice dangerously low.  "I've been monitoring news broadcasts from planet side, and a lot of citizens are saying, 'That new girl the Tallest have is so tall, she'll surely overthrow them within the year!'"  Red rose from his seat and began pacing in tight, little arcs in front of Purple's seat.

            "She won't grow any more," Purple said heatedly, losing his cool. "I know it!" Red spun and pinned his co-ruler to the chair.  He brought his face very close to Purple's.  I saw Purple try to get out of Red's grip.  I had never seen Tallest Red like this before.  I wanted to go in there and help him, but if I did, they would suspect I had been spying.  It was too risky.  

            "What…if…she…does?" Red whispered.

            "I-I don't know," Purple said softly.

            "You know what we need to do, right?" he asked.  Without waiting for an answer, he continued.  "We have to…eliminate the competition, if you will."  He held up his hand to stop the protest he knew was coming.  "I know what you're going to say.  But really, it's the only choice.  If we sent her away, exiled her or banished her or just sent her out on some annoying, tedious, and likely impossible task, she could come back.  It's too big a risk.  She needs to be eliminated."  Purple mouthed soundlessly for a moment, eyes bright with disbelief.  But then his antennae drooped. He sighed.

            "You're-you're right, I guess," he said slowly.  "If we want to stay Tallest…"

            Red smirked.  "I thought you'd see it my way," he said smugly. "Now-" Suddenly, there came a sharp knocking at the door.  It sounded tinny to me, but hey, I guess microphones do that.  Red whirled on the door

            "We're busy!" he snapped.  "Come back later!"

            "Um, sirs, I have some information that is rather important," came the voice of Kazaar, one of the head advisors of the Tallest.  "Urgent in fact.  It will only take a moment…"

"Fine!" Red snapped again.  "Come in.  But you have one minute."  The Irken opened the door and stepped warily into the room.  He saluted his leaders, before speaking.

"Sirs, we have detected an active, transmitting micro spy camera on the ship," he said.  "It isn't one of yours-" The Tallest did have several of the micro-cameras on the Massive.  They used them to spy on their officers during their free time.  It did tend to be amusing. 

"Where is it?" Red asked, interrupting him.  

"Well…" Kazaar appeared reluctant to say.  "The camera itself is in here…" He gestured around the room.

"And where's it transmitting to…?" Red prompted.

Kazaar blinked, took a deep breath, and said, "ZaiFae's room…"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Yep…that can't be good.  Stupid security system…it's too damn good!  

K', anyone who's reading this and wondering 'bout Not Another Dooming Nick Fic, that will be updated…eventually.  I'm just having, like, uber-bad writer's block, so be patient!!

Okay, I'm going to roll out chapters quickly now…but only if I get reviews!!   Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  *Coughs*  Haha  ha ha…yeah…


	9. Escape!

Told ya I'd be rolling 'em out!  And I got two reviews!  'Tis enough.  Yes it is.  

Yes MiB agents!  Protect my secrets!!  Muahahahahahaha…heh…yeah.  Just read it!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Oh shit!" I snapped.  "How'd they find that out?!"  I closed down the program running the camera on my computer, then shut down my computer. I hid the software in my desk, and jumped on my bed, grabbing a book of the nightstand and pretending to read.  A moment later, my door slid open.  

            Red stormed in, followed closely by Purple, Kazaar, and about half a dozen heavily armed guards.  I sat up, trying to look puzzled.

            "Can I help you, my Tallests?" I asked, addressing both of them.  Red glared at me.

            "Don't play dumb with me girl," he snarled.  "We know what you did…"

            "Really?" I asked.  "Well, could you inform me?  I seem to be a little lost."  Red growled, and grabbed me off the bed.  He swung me into the door between my room and Purple's, pinning my arms there.  

            "Don't be sassy," he warned me.  "It's bad for your health."  Then he slapped me.  "See?"  I blinked, still trying to look innocent and confused.  He sighed, and looked off to one side.  He seemed exasperated.  He crossed his arms and looked back at me.  "Look," he said, "We can make this easy or we can make hard.  It's really your choice.  Now, why did you do what you did?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about," I said slowly.  I hoped I was as good a liar as Lyros always told me I was.  He stepped away from me.

            "Fine," he said.  "You want to be impertinent like that, you do it.  Just remember it was your choice." He raised a hand.  "Guards," he said calmly, "seize her."  I started, and turned and slapped my palm into the control pad for the room.  The lights went out and the door slid open.  I squeezed through the door and closed it.  Then, almost as an afterthought, I engaged one of the mechanical legs contained in my backpod.  I slammed it into the control pad for the door, shorting it out.  I ran into Purple's room and through it, out into the hallway.  There were, amazingly, no guards in the hall.  I ran away from my room.  Still no pursuit.  Remarkable, yet totally suspicious.  I reached the elevator at the end of the hall, and punched the button.  The door didn't open.   

            That wasn't good.  I turned in time to see Purple, Red, and his guards exit from my room.  Red smirked at me, and Purple refused to meet my eyes.  That explained it.  The reason they had not pursued me immediately was so someone could jam the elevators.  Judging from the way Purple avoided my gaze, it certainly hadn't been Red or one of the guards who did it.  I rolled my eyes and turned around, examining the door.  A moment later, I was picking my way carefully down the side of the elevator shaft.  The doors had been easy enough to get open, and there were numerous cables and things lining the walls.  I looked up and wasn't really surprised to see the guards leaning into the shaft, looking down.  I grinned and waved at them before pushing myself away from the wall and letting go.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Oh yeah.  It's getting good!  Hmmm…must think of a chapter name before I post this.

*Insert a telepathic command to review…here!*


	10. He what?

Hah hah!  Cliffhangers are mah specialty.  They keep people reading who would have otherwise stopped.  At least I hope they do…

Yeah it was Purple…big meanie.  Betcha Red made him do it though…bigger meanie.   Yep.  And Green People will be updated when I can convince the computer to let me into my floppy disk TO GET TO IT!!!!  Stupid broken disk…though it's working fine now. …hmm…

Yeah…I'm going to go get my story back!  *Runs off dramatically*

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I twisted my body around and managed to catch the central elevator cable in one hand.  I slid down, gripping it with both hands, and hoping the elevator was not somewhere below.  It wasn't.

            I knew the bottom two floors of the section of the Massive I was in were hangars for personnel ships and storage, so when I reached the last door, I tightened my grip on the wire.  I came to a stop, braced myself with three mech legs and used the fourth to pry open the door.  I glanced up.  The guards above me were only now starting to come down, and very tentatively at that.  I pulled myself through, and looked down the hall.  No one was in it…yet.  But as I watched, a staircase opened and, what a surprise, guards came out of it.

            _He's being very persistent,_ I thought as he too exited the stairwell, pulling Purple behind him.  I turned and examined the control pad of the nearest door.  A red light was blinking.  It was locked.  I moved down the hall.  All of the doors were locked!  That sucked!  Suddenly, I found one.  It was open.  I looked down the hall.  Red and his guards were advancing quickly.  I looked the other way.  Guards were issuing from the elevator shaft, forming already an organized mass.  I punched the control pad, and the door slid open.  I slipped inside, shut the door, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.  I looked around.  It was a storage room, just an empty storage room.  Then I realized-

            There was only one entrance to the room.  Most rooms on the Massive had at least two exits.  It was a safety precaution.  If the Tallest were ever being chased through their own ship, they wouldn't run into the problem I had now.  I was trapped with no way out.  I turned to open the door, thinking that if I could get out of the room maybe I had a chance, but it was already too late.  

            The door slid open before my fingers even brushed the control pad.  I heard Red's voice, commanding the guards to stay outside unless he called.  Then Purple stumbled into the room, apparently pushed by Red.  He sauntered in a moment later.  He closed the door with a touch of his hand, and locked it.  

            "So," he started, almost conversationally, as he turned to face me, "I guess you did do it, huh?  Nothing spells guilt like flight."

            "Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes.  "Get over it."  

            He sneered.  "I'd love to, but, no.  The law applies to all, even you, despite what you may think."  I glared at him.  "Actually, now we have a good excuse for what we were going to do.  I assume you know what we were going to do?"  I kept silent.  He laughed.  "How silly of me!  Of course you know what we plan.  After all, you were watching, correct?"  I bared my teeth at him, taking a step back.  He stepped forward, and crossed the distance between us with a few short strides.  He continued to step forward, forcing me back into a corner.  He spread his arms out and trapped me there.

            "Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.  

            "I had suspicions," I whispered.

            "Suspicions?" he asked.  "You dared to suspect your Tallest…of anything?"  He clicked his tongue disapprovingly at me.  "You never suspect your Tallest.  It implies disrespect."  His voice became hard, and he pressed himself closer to me.  I attempted to push him away, but he was already to close for me to get my hands up.  "You would have been a good spy," he said sadly, shaking his head.  "It's too bad, we do so need really good espionage artists."  I bit my lip.  I could feel my chest rising and falling quickly in my chest piece.  My heart was beating rapidly.  I narrowed my eyes and kicked out at him.  I managed to knock his hover belt off.  He landed on both his feet, slightly off balance.  I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed.  Hard.

            He tripped over him own feet and sprawled on the floor.  I sidestepped around him and moved into the middle of the room, but he recovered faster than I had anticipated.  He activated the mechanical legs in his back-pod, pushed himself up off the floor, and in the same fluid, grabbed me and slammed me into a wall, pinning me there.   His eyes were narrowed and his antennae were slicked flat on his head.  He was pissed.  Gently, the sharp tip of one of his mech legs pressed into my neck.  I stiffened and looked into his eyes.

            "There's another reason, you know," he said in a husky whisper.  "Not even Purple knows it, though by now he may suspect."  Red paused, and looked me up and down.  I shuddered.  He had a lusty glint in his eyes, and I did not like it.  "You may know by now, dear girl," he said, "that I do not take failure well.  What you may not know, however, is that I have been trying to get you to like me.  I have not been succeeding.  I haven't even been coming close.  I knew though, from almost the first time I met you, I wanted you to be mine."  I swallowed nervously.  This was not going well.

            "I'm the Tallest," Red said unnecessarily.  "I could have any girl I want.  Of course, the one I really do want," he smiled venomously at me, "doesn't want me.  Not even remotely."  He drew away, and retracted his mech legs into his pod.  I relaxed-slightly.  "No," he continued, "She wants Purple!"  He turned away and glared at his co-ruler, who was standing uncertainly in a corner, swaying slightly.  I edged away from Red, towards the door.  Suddenly, he whipped back towards me.  

            "Ah ah ah," he said, whipping back around and snagging my waist with an arm.  "Where do you think you're going?"  He held me tightly, and even though I struggled, I couldn't get out of his grip.  I felt his breath on the back of my neck.  I jerked one of my elbows back and tried to pull away, but he only held me closer, tighter.   I could feel something sweeping across the tips of my antennae, and I realized with horror that it was his antennae.  I shuddered.

            He gently kissed the back of my head, before shoving my roughly forward.  I tripped and sprawled on the cold floor.  I turned over, and he had advanced on me.  He knelt on the floor by my head and curled his hand around the back of my head.  He lifted my mouth to his and kissed me, long and hard.  I squirmed and kicked at him, trying to get away, but he held tight.  

            Finally he released me.  I lay back, gasping for breath.  He slowly stood up and stared down at me.  I drew my arms up under me and began to sit up.  He placed a booted foot on my chest and pressed, holding me to the ground.  I watched with growing horror as he reached into one of the storage rings around his waist and pulled out a shiny laser.  He slowly, deliberately pointed it at my forehead.

            "Goodbye, my little flower," he whispered scathingly, and I knew it was the end.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  The biggest cliffhanger yet!!  Fear my author-y power.  Fear it!!  ^.^

Yesh…now, if you wanna find out what happens…REVIEW!!  OR I WON'T STOP USING THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON!!!!


	11. The Sadness!

Thank you, reviewing people, for making my days happy!!  *Prints reviews and pins them to wall.*  Yes, this how happy they make me!  Now, here is the next chapter!!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I squeezed my eyes shut.  I didn't want to see the look of triumph on Red's face when he pulled the trigger.  I tensed my self for the blast…remained tense…getting tired of being tense…relaxed a little…peeked one eye open.   What was taking so long?

            Then I realized-the weight was gone.  Red was no longer on me.  I sat up, opened both eyes fully.  What I saw amazed me.  Purple, sensitive, scholarly Purple, had Red in a headlock on the floor, and was attempting to kick the laser away from him.  I sat for a moment, and then realized I probably should be helping.  I scrambled up and jumped onto Red, one knee falling on his abdomen and the other in a place no female Irken should see.  I wrenched the laser easily from his hand and rolled backwards off of him.  I sprang to my feet, heart pounding in my chest.  Almost instinctively, I turned down the setting on the laser, aimed, and fired.  Purple stepped back, and the tallest red, lay on the floor, limp.  He was unconscious.  

            We both stood for a moment, in shock.  I dropped the laser, and kicked it angrily away from me.  Then I sank to my knees as the realization of what I had just done hit me.  I began to cry, to weep uncontrollably.  It was an emotional release more than anything, but I began choking the words, "I shot my Tallest!" out between sobs.  My whole body began to shake, and I couldn't stop it.  I just sat there crying.  

            A moment later, I felt to comforting arms slip around me.  It was Purple.  He pulled me against him, trying to ease my tremors. (Aah!  Graboids!!  Sorry…)  He began to rock me back and forth, whispering quietly to me, reassuring me that it was all right, he didn't mind, and he'd make sure no one knew about it, and it was all going to be okay.   

            Gradually, my trembling slowed and stopped, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stem the flow of my tears.  Purple hugged me closer and began, hesitantly, to run on finger along my antennae.  That worked.  My tears tapered off.  I brushed a hand under my eyes, dashing away the remaining tears.  I inhaled and exhaled quickly, trying to regain my breath.  Purple released me, and I shakily stood up.  He too stood, and gently supported me.  I looked at Red's prone form.

            "That's bad," I said softly, looking at him.  "That's really bad."  I turned away and bit my lip.  I could feel panic beginning to resurface again.  I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my middle.  I rocked carefully back and forth, trying to keep myself from freaking out.  Purple put his arms around me again.  

            "Calm down, ZaiFae," he crooned.  "Calm down.  It will be all right.  Don't worry.  Calm down."  I buried my head in his chest and concentrated solely on inflating and deflating my lungs, over and over again.  I was soon breathing normally.  Purple put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away, holding me at arm's length.

            "Are you calm now?" he asked.  I nodded.  "Good," he said, "because if you weren't, I would have to throw you out of an airlock."  I smiled and giggled weakly.  I dropped my gaze and stared at my feet, shifting them nervously.  What was going to happen to me?  I really didn't want to think about that.

            Purple reached a finger under my chin and tilted it up, forcing me to look in his eyes.   Right into his eyes.  My jaw dropped.  Purple smiled softly at me.

            "See?" he said.  "It really will be all right.  No one dares to question a Tallest."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Bwahahahahahahaha!  Another cliffhanger…but not as big or suspenseful.  There's one more chapter to go after this, so it's almost over!!  *Dances*  yeah…just go review now…please??


	12. More Sadness

Today, April 21, is my birthday!!!  *Dances* And as my present to all of you readers, I present…another chapter!!!  Woohoo!!  

And SaphireMMTPX: I don't think Purple like crying girls all that much.  He was just trying to calm her down.  *nods*  Yep, yep.

Invader VIZ:  I can't believe she shot Red either!  She's craaazy…or just despeate.  I'm still not sure…

Um…Read!!!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I took a step back.  "What?!?!"

            "You heard me.  No one questions a Tallest."

            "No!" I said, taking another step back.  "No! No.  No no no no no no no…" I turned away and moved to the far side of the room.  Purple stepped…um, floated, towards me.

            "ZaiFae?  What's wrong?"

            "This isn't happening," I muttered.  "No way in hell is this happening."

            Purple came closer.  He reached an arm out, trying to comfort me.  Didn't work.

            "Don't touch me!"  I snapped, pulling away.  I resumed my chant.  "This is happening.  This isn't happening.  This isn't happening…"

            Purple crossed his arms.  "And why exactly isn't this happening?" he asked coldly.  

            I began pacing back and forth in tiny circles.  "I can't be a Tallest!  I'm too young-I'm too inexperienced-I'm a girl-I hate politics-I hate Red-I don't wanna be a Tallest-I just wanna go explore-I…I…" I stopped, gasping for breath.  I tilted my head sideways and looked at Purple.  "You know what I have to do?"  He looked away.

            "I'm hoping I'm wrong," he said.

            "You're too smart to be wrong."  I moved to the door, and placed a hand on the panel separating this room from the corridor, where the guards undoubtedly milled bored-ly around.  "I'm leaving," I said softly after I pause.  Purple came to stand next to me. 

            "I thought so," he replied, just as softly.  

            "I'm sure you know why."

            "I do."

            "Just do me a favor."

            "Yeah?"

            "Don't tell Red I left, tell him you got pissed off at me and threw me out of an airlock."

            Purple chuckled.  "He won't believe me, but I'll tell him anyway."

            "Thanks," I said, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

            "Mmm," he replied.  He turned away, and I could tell he was hurt.  I didn't blame him.  I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do.  I shifted my weight from foot to foot.  There was silence-not complete silence, you know, but almost complete silence-and it was very uncomfortable.

            "I-," I started, breaking the silence. "-I should go.  You know, before Red wakes up or something."

            Purple turned back to me.  "Yes," he said, voice frighteningly monotone.  "I suppose you should."  He walked -floated!- over and shouldered me out of the way, before punching in the correct code to unlock the door.  He stepped out, and I heard him addressing the guards.  He stepped back in a moment later.  

            "Come on," he said, taking me roughly by the arm and pulling me out into the hall.  I knew it was an act.  Okay, I hoped it was an act.  The guards were all gone, hurrying down the hall and disappearing into the stairwell at the end.  I stood watching them for a moment and was almost pulled off my feet when Purple turned in the opposite direction.

            "Jeez," I snapped.  "Watch it!"

            "Sorry."  He continued to yank me down the hall, but I know had my balance, so it wasn't as noticeable.  A thought occurred to me.

            "Purple," I said, "I don't have a ship."

            "A trivial matter."

            "Oh."  He pulled me to a stop in front of a large door, and keyed in an access code.  The door slid to one side, revealing one of the most magnificent personal craft I had ever seen.  At least, I assumed it was personal.  Whatever class it was in, it was nice.  It was painted in deep shades of purple and black.  I had an idea whose it was.

            "It's yours, isn't it?" I asked softly.  He shook his head.

            "It's yours now," he said.  "It was mine."

            "You can't give me this!" I exclaimed.

            "Why not?" The ice in his voice was enough to freeze a spaceship in re-entry.  I stammered, suddenly very self-conscious in his presence.

            "It's-it's…I…it's too nice!" I finally managed to say.  

            "I don't care," he said, pushing me towards it.  "I can easily get another."   I bit my lip and stepped hesitantly up the ramp to the ship.  I turned and looked back, trying to hold in tears, and was surprised to see that his eyes too were moist.  He no longer had that cold, hard expression on his face, and looked even closer to crying than I felt.  Suddenly, he reached out and pulled me to him.

            I buried my head in his chest and let my tears flow, and he experienced a similar release.  I could feel his tears hitting the top of my head, and it was almost reassuring.  He tilted my chin up and pulled my head to his.  I kissed him, long and hard, and only released when the lack of oxygen began to make my head swim.

            "Do you really have to go?" he asked mournfully.  I nodded.

            "I have no choice and you know it," I said, blinking.  He bit his lip and looked away.

            "Yeah," he said.  "I thought so.  I was just checking."  I pulled away and started reluctantly up the ramp.  When I got to the doorway I turned and looked back at him.  He lifted one hand in a despondent farewell.

            "Thanks," I said, smiling wanly.

            "No problem," he replied.  I turned to enter, but he stopped me.  "Um, ZaiFae, will you ever come back?"

            "I'll try."  I knew I wouldn't.  I entered the ship and closed the hatch, settling myself in the pilot's seat.  Through the view port, I saw the door swinging closed behind Purple.  

            I started up the ship and carefully piloted it out of the hangar, the hatch opening before me and closing after me.  I spun the little ship to look back at the large one, which had been my home for nearly a year.  It was framed by Irk, my home planet.  Taking a deep breath, I turned the craft towards a section of space I knew to be empty, and hit the accelerator.

            My old life was finished.

            My new one was just beginning.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

*Sniff*  So sad!  I can't  look at this…

Ah yes, believe it or not, there's one more chapter after this.  Yes, I have written an epilogue!!  So, if you want to read it, review!  And give me cake!  Mmm…birthday cake…


	13. Epilogue and a poll!

And here it is folks, the Epilogue of _What Came Before: On Irk_!!  And it's a song-fic type thing too!  Wow…

Hey Sakura, thanks for the cake!!!  Mmm…cake… And, I'd just like you to know that ZaiFae was raised with the concept of overall male superiority…horrible as that is.  I'm sure she'd be a good Tallest!  …better than Red anyway.  Heh, blob monster.  I'm so glad I know what you're talking about!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

*Epilogue*

That night, the Almighty Tallest purple cancelled all appointments he had for the next day.  It was assumed by the Irken public that he had taken the day off to help care for the Tallest Red, who had been injured in a confrontation with an assassin, an Irken female whose name was never released.  The real reason was known only by Purple himself.  He was mourning for that "assassin," and needed the time alone.

You're standing on the edge of nowhere 

_There's only one way up_

_Two hearts gotta go there_

A few years later, the Massive was orbiting Conventia, the convention hall planet that the Tallest were preparing for Operation Impending Doom I.  One night, as the preparations were nearly complete, Purple slipped in late at night, to stand before the huge map showing the space Irkens had marked for conquest or already successfully conquered.

Through the darkest night 

_You see the light shine bright_

_When heroes fall_

_In love or war_

_They live forever_

He fumbled in one of the storage rings around his waist, and finally managed to extract a small slip of paper and a writing utensil.  Using the edge of the map for support, he drew a small circle on the paper and put a question mark inside.  Underneath, he wrote "Planet?"  With trembling fingers, he affixed the slip of paper on the edge of the map, in the direction he had seen the small craft belonging to the "assassin" go.

This is a song 

_For the lonely_

_Can you hear me tonight?_

For the broken hearted, battle scarred I'll be by your side 

_And this is a song_

_For the lonely_

_When your dreams won't come true_

_Can you hear this prayer?_

_Cause there's someone there for you._

A single tear slipped down his cheek as he straightened up and turned to leave.  He was the Almighty Tallest Purple, after all.  He had an Empire to co-rule.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Well, that's it.  I'm done!  Amazing… 

Now, before you all leave, I have a couple questions I'd kie to ask, and if you've been reading this the whole time and never left a review, I BEG you to leave one now, just to answer mah questions.  'K, here they are:

Do you think the chara of ZaiFae is a Mary Sue? Would you be interested in seeing a sequel to this? Is there anything about my writing style I should change? 

Thank you for your (hopeful) cooperation, and have a nice day!

Super-duper almost whole fic disclaimer:  I own nada except ZaiFae and the other individual Irkens mentioned in the show.  I also own the Dae-uial race.  I made 'em up, they're mine!  Irkens, Irk, the Massive, and all of that dookie belongs to the great Jhonen and the leeches at Nick…stupid leeches.  'Song for the Lonely' is by Cher…and perfect for this fic!  *Nods*  I'm done disclaiming…bye!

(Don't forget to review!)


End file.
